Various clutches are known in the art for transferring torque or rotational energy from one shaft to another. A dog clutch is one known example. Wedge clutches are being developed as an alternative structure for coupling an input shaft to an output shaft. A wedge clutch may include an inner race extending from or connected to one of the shafts, and an outer race extending from or connected to the other of the shafts. A wedge plate or wedge segments are radially disposed between the inner and outer races and is configured to radially engage the inner and outer races when the clutch is locked to transmit power from the input shaft to the output shaft.